This three-year interview study will investigate the patterns, determinants, and consequences of fathers' participation in family work (child care and home chores) with particular focus on the sex-role development of their children and on the articulation of fathers' family and work role patterns with those of their wives. The main sample will be 160 white middle-class parents of kindergarten and fourth-grade boys and girls, and the children of these parents. These subjects will be drawn from the population of parents of kindergarten and fourth-grade children within a school system. Within the main sample, at each grade level, half the children will be male and half female; within each group formed by grade and sex, half of the children will have employed mothers. Fathers and mothers will be interviewed concerning father participation patterns; determinants of these patterns (e.g., family structure, role orientation, nature of employment), and selected consequences (child's sex-typing, fathers' and mothers' satisfaction and self-concept). Special attention will be given to each parent's view of the impact of father participation patterns on self and spouse. To assess the outcome variable of child's sex-typing, individual interviews will be carried out with each child. Sex-typing will be indexed by stereotyping, occupational aspirations, and a behavioral measure of sex-role flexibility, using a structured situation, that will be developed during the study. Data generated in this neglected research area will be relevant both to theoretical issues concerning sex roles and to policy issues concerning the relation of family life to work for both men and women.